


All in Good Time

by joshlersus



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Use, High School AU, I promise, M/M, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide mention, just stick with me, possible triggers, probably add more emo characters too, there's going to be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlersus/pseuds/joshlersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is battling out with Blurryface and losing when Josh Dun comes into his life offering him drugs.  The two will become unlikely friends and even more unlikely boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew harshly against Tyler's face causing him to pull his black sweatshirt against his face. It had been a cold winter in Columbus and the cold weather did not seem to be stopping anytime soon. The dark haired boy left footprints in the snow as he walked his normal route to school. There was only a week left until winter break began and Tyler could not wait until it came. He trudged unwillingly up the sidewalk and pushed open the heavy door to the entrance of the building. Warm air hit his face causing his the pink in his face to subside.  
“Tyler!” A girl’s voice called after Tyler as he walked down the titled hall to his locker. Tyler did not have many friends, only one to be exact, so he automatically knew who the voice belonged to.  
“Hey Jenna, how was your weekend?” Tyler questioned the blonde as he opened his locker to retrieve his books.  
“It was chill. I mostly just sat and watched Netflix which isn’t any different from any other weekend,” she giggled. Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed a little to make it look like he actually cared. It wasn’t that Tyler didn’t like Jenna, it’s just that he was trying to separate himself from everyone before he began to carry out his final plans.  
Tyler had always had dark thoughts running throughout his mind. He used to be able to ignore them, push them down in his mind, but they would always manage to resurface. Tyler had had enough of these thoughts, all of them carried by a voice in his head which he begrudgingly named Blurryface. Tyler called him Blurry for short. Blurry always told Tyler what to do, where to go, what to say. He wasn’t a very good pilot but Tyler was too gone to even care what Blurry made him do anymore. Blurry was done playing games with Tyler, he was just a waste of his time. This is why he had planted a plan in Tyler’s mind. Tyler was going to kill himself, end it all. He just had to separate himself from the people around him. They wouldn’t care anyways. He planned to do it while he was on winter break, that way nobody would notice he was gone when they came back to school.  
Jenna doesn’t care about your stupid weekend because if she did she would’ve asked by now, Blurry whispered to Tyler. Tyler shook the voice out of his mind and closed his locker. Jenna had left by then and Tyler sighed a breath of relief. He knew when he left it would break her heart, but she never knew what was going on half of the time anyways. Tyler dragged his feet to his first period class, Environmental Science.  
Tyler sat in his plopped down into his seat in the back of the classroom. He proceeded to lift his hoodie over his head and lay face down on the desktop. He didn’t care about school, his grades were terrible and it was already too far into his senior year to fix them. You’re an idiot anyways, good thing you stopped trying. You aren’t going to get anywhere in life anyways. Waste of space.  
“Can I sit here?” Tyler looked up to find Josh Dun, the burnout who barely showed up to class and when he did, snored throughout the lesson. Tyler shrugged and Josh slid into the desk next to him. Tyler could smell the weed radiating from Josh’s t-shirt. He rolled his eyes and put his head back down on the desk. He could feel eyes burning into his side, so he rolled his head over to find Josh staring at him.  
“Can I help you?” Tyler asked, annoyed that this kid could not stop looking at him. He’s staring because you’re a freak. You look like a seventh grader who never finished his emo phase, Blurry hissed in Tyler’s ear.  
“Nope. Just looking,” Josh answered nonchalantly. He continued to look at Tyler while placing his elbow on the desk and leaning on the heel of his hand, still staring with a lopsided grin on his face.  
“Whatever,” Tyler mumbled as he half-listened to the lesson the teacher was explaining. He used most of his willpower to try and stay awake through the lesson, relieved when the bell finally rang. As he was walking out of the door, he felt an arm grab his sleeve. He whipped around only to find that the arm belonged to Josh.  
“What do you want now?” Tyler glared at Josh as he released his grasp. Probably to tell you how worthless you are, that’s what I’d be doing, Blurry implied but Tyler just ignored it.  
“Are you busy right now?” Josh asked.  
“Yeah, I have pre-calc. Why?”  
“Want to go get fucked up behind the school?” Josh’s eyes lit up, excited by the riskiness of the situation.  
At this point, Tyler did not care about the rest of his classes. He didn’t see a reason why he shouldn’t follow the red haired boy so he sighed and nodded his head.  
“Cool, let me just go grab my stuff from my locker. It’s right down the hall so you can just come with me.” The boys walked the crowded hallway to Josh’s locker which actually was a short distance away. Josh spun the combination lock and popped open the locker to retrieve a black cinch sack. Tyler supposed all of the drug supplies were within it. Josh slammed the locker closed and faced Tyler. He had dark eyes, so dark the small boy could see his reflection within them.  
“You ready? I got this stuff last night and my guy said it was dank as fuck.” Tyler didn’t really know what that meant, but he just pursed his lips and acted as if he did. He wasn’t really into the drug scene but today was a bad day so he figured ‘what the hell?’  
Josh grabbed him by the wrist and led him out the double doors of the school, quickly turning the corner and sitting on the icy ground.  
“Isn’t it a little cold out?” Tyler protested as he squatted, knees parallel to the ground.  
“Don’t be a pussy Joseph. Here,” Josh handed him a small wrapped paper. Tyler put it between his lips while Josh pulled out his lighter and ignited it. Tyler cupped his hands around the end of the blunt and sucked hard. He took it out of his mouth, sputtering and coughing from the first hit. Josh giggled besides him and Tyler threw him a glare.  
“Sorry,” Josh tried to hide his smile as he lit his own blunt, closing his eyes and inhaling for a while. He finally blew the fumes from his mouth and smiled at Tyler. They both kept taking hits until both blunts were gone. Tyler sat on the ground, no longer caring about the frozen cement. The drug seemed to put Blurry at bay and that allowed Tyler to relax.  
“So why’d you bring me out here anyways? We haven’t said more than ten words to each other this entire year.” Tyler asked the red head.  
“Dunno, you just seemed like you needed to be loosened up. Thought I’d help you out.” Josh closed his eyes and leaned his head against the building. He looks so good, Tyler thought to himself. Now it was Tyler’s turn to stare. Luckily Josh was too high to notice or care.  
“We should probably go back inside, my ass is frozen.” Josh said suddenly as he stood up, using the building as support. He reached his hand out to Tyler, pulling him up from the ground. Josh’s hand was warm around Tyler’s, even though they had been sitting in the snow for a good 20 minutes. Josh led the way into the building holding the door open for Tyler as they walked inside. They sat under the heater for a second when they heard a voice to their left. Both boys snapped their heads around to find their principal briskly walking in their direction.  
“And what do you think you two are doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm a little d**** so bear with me on this chapter okay

Tyler and Josh both looked at each other, the panic visible on both of their faces. They quickly turned on their heels and bolted out the door.

“HEY, GET BACK HERE,” Principal Red yelled after them. The boys continued to sprint through the parking lot. 

“Get in,” Tyler huffed to Josh as he jumped into the driver’s seat of a blue pickup.

“Huh, never imagined you driving a pickup truck,” Josh smirked as Tyler quickly started the car and peeled out of the school’s lot.

“JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL DUN?” Tyler screeched as soon as he was far enough away from the school for comfort.

“Look, I’m sorry. How was I supposed to know we would get caught?” Josh giggled.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Tyler demanded. Although he was still high from the weed Tyler was still furious that he had almost gotten into trouble .

“You. You’re pretty cute when you’re mad. And I’m not just saying that cause I’m high,” Josh continued giggling at himself while Tyler went red in the face. 

He’s just messing with you, playing with your emotions. Remember what we’re doing soon. I wouldn’t get too attached, Blurry hissed at Tyler. Tyler wanted so badly to believe that Josh had an inkling of feelings for him but he just couldn’t do it. At least not while Blurry was around.

“Can you just stop laughing for a second? This is serious. I’m just lucky my parents don’t give a shit about me. What about you?” Tyler glanced over at Josh, who had immediately stopped laughing at the mention of his parents.

“My parents aren’t around me anymore, they kicked me out of their house when they found out I was doing drugs. I’m legally an adult because I’m 18 so I live on my own.” Tyler kept his eyes on the road as he drove towards his house.

“Sorry man, I had no idea.”

“Nah, it’s fine. My place is by the drug store if you just wanna chill for a bit.” Tyler had no desire to go home, as he knew what Blurry would want to do when they got there. Tyler drove for a few minutes before they arrived at Josh’s apartment.

The building was run down and the crumbling brick was crawling with dead ivy. The front door’s peeling red paint wasn’t very welcoming and Tyler was a little put off by the place. The two hopped out of the car Tyler locking the door as they walked towards the entrance.

“It’s not much but it’s home,” Josh said as he pulled a gold key and pushed it into the doorknob. With a few jiggles the door finally creaked open to reveal Josh’s place. It was one giant room with a makeshift kitchen to his right and a toilet and sink to his left. There was a couch and small television set in the middle of the room, the couch torn apart with much of it’s stuffing visible. Tyler walked towards it and plopped down with a swoosh as the couch sank beneath him. 

“Nice place you got. It’s cosy,” Tyler said as he looked at the posters on the walls. He was happy with the bands advertised on the walls, Blink 182 and Fall Out Boy being two of them.

“It’s nice cause I can do whatever I want,” Josh said as he lit another blunt he had stored in his pocket. Tyler watched his lips as they curled around the paper and Josh deeply inhaled. The smoke came billowing out of Josh’s mouth not 30 seconds later along with a toothy grin. Tyler grabbed the wrapped plant from his hand and took a hit for himself.

Tyler decided he liked being high. It quieted Blurry and made him feel all floaty. He made up his mind to smoke more with Josh because he obviously knew what he was doing. He played back into the cushiony couch and grinned.

“You have a really great smile, you know that?” Josh said as he grabbed the blunt from Tyler. Tyler didn’t really hear Josh though as he was too busy counting the plastic stars on Josh’s ceiling.

“You like them? I love space so I thought they’d only suite me,” Josh leaned back and joined Tyler at staring at the stars. Josh got up and flicked off the light illuminating the small pieces of plastic a faint green.

“Wow, you really have outer space in your room,” Tyler gasped, amazed at the scene displayed above his head.

“Yeah. You know, aliens do exist right?” Josh looked over at Tyler, a concerned look displayed on his face.

“Duh, we can’t be the only ones in this universe. I mean its so big there’s no way we’re the only ones here. You’re actually crazy if you believe that.” Tyler stated matter-of-factly. 

“Glad we can agree.”

Josh stared over at Tyler and scooted a little close towards the small one. Tyler rolled his head over to look at him, smiling. Josh slowly leaned in towards Tyler, attempting to obviously meet lips. Unfortunately, Josh fell asleep on the way over and his head fell into Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler broke into a fit of giggles and closed his eyes as well. It had been a long day and they both needed the rest.

Tyler slowly nodded off, Josh asleep on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella Blurry interactions in this chapter. Also some self harm, so read at your own risk.

Tyler awoke with a start. He was cold and didn't remember where he was. It took him a couple seconds to realize that he was in Josh's house but Josh was nowhere to be found. Tyler checked his phone, the time read 10:22 pm. There were no new notifications, no surprise there. Tyler opened his notes app and began writing.

Down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus. One that everybody knows. Hands held higher, we'll be on fire. Singing songs that nobody wrote.  
M brain has given up, white flags are hoisted. I took some food for thought it might be poisoned. The stomach in my brain throws up onto the page. Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?

Tyler liked to write. It put all of his feelings on a page, gave them a physical being. He usually would hum a tune to go along with them but he never actually connected them to actual notes. The door squeaked open and in walked a pink-cheeked Josh.

"Oh cool, you're awake. Sorry I left I got really hungry. I brought back some Taco Bell." Josh held out a bag in front of him. Tyler grabbed it reluctantly, eyeing the drink in Josh's opposite hand.

"It's a Baja Blast, you want it? I didn't really care much for it," Tyler grabbed the frosty cup and took a sip. The ice slid down his throat, electrifying his senses. The drink woke him up a little more as he was still sleepy from his nap.

"Wow this is great! I've never had one before. I usually don't eat fast food." Tyler was grateful for the drink, but not so much the food.

You know if you eat that you're going to get fat. You'll be 50 pounds heavier by the time you're done with the first bite, Blurry told Tyler. Tyler placed the paper bag on the ground and continued to slowly sip on his slushy. Josh sat down on the ground next to Tyler's feet and started to eat his taco.

"I think I should head home," Tyler announced, standing up. "Thanks for the weed and the couch. I needed both of those. The slushy was pretty amazing, too."

"It's no problem, I had tons of fun today. Glad I could spend it with you," Josh looked up from his taco, a smile on his lips along with taco shell crumbs.

Tyler grabbed his phone from the couch and shoved it in his pocket. He pulled his sweatshirt tighter around his small frame and walked towards the front door.

"Hey, wait! I didn't get your number." Josh talked around the food in his mouth. Tyler was taken aback. Nobody ever asked for his number, he was always the one just giving his number away to people. 

"Uhm, yeah. It's 614-721-1635." Tyler watched as he tapped away on his phone, grinning as he did. He started giggling and Tyler felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and saw that he had a new message.

8===D - 614-587-1738

"I really hope this is from you or I'm about to be really weirded out." Josh bust out laughing and Tyler joined in. He looked back down at his phone and saved the number in his phone under JOSH DUN. Tyler liked to write in capital letter, it made things look more important.

"I'll see you around, bye." Tyler walked out into the cold winter air. The wind was blowing and it took his breath away. He walked the ten feet to his car and started the engine. Warm air blasted out of his air vents and blew on his cold face. 

You know he only hung out with you out of pity right? I mean, why else would a cool guy like Josh want to be hanging out with a fucking loser like you. I bet he'll never even think about you again, Blurry laughed in Tyler's ear. He was coming back and he was loud tonight. The weed had subdued him for a bit, but now he was back and stronger than ever. 

"Why don't you just shut up for once? I had fun and I really don't feel like listening to your bullshit for once." Tyler rolled his eyes and Blurry shut up. He pulled into his driveway ten minutes later and shut off the engine. Mentally preparing himself for the cold, Tyler jumped out of his truck and ran inside his house.

Nobody was home, Tyler only knew this because there were no shoes by the door. He was an only child and since he was old enough to be left alone, his parents left and went other places without him. He didn't really mind as he always had Blurry, whether or not he was a friend or enemy. It was company. 

Tyler slipped off his black Vans and ran the carpeted stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and sat down in his office chair in front of his wooden desk. He thought about Josh. Josh's smile, his hair, his voice, his laugh. Josh's lips were the most interesting to Tyler, the way he smoked was mesmerizing. 

Oh shit, Tyler thought to himself, I'm whipped.

You better get rid of those thoughts because you know we're still going with the plan. A week left, I'm so excited!, Blurry cheered.

Blurry couldn't wait to put Tyler in the most pain he ever had, couldn't wait to make him suffer. Although that did mean Blurry would go with Tyler, but watching Tyler suffer would be worth it. Tyler was ready for the pain though. He deserved it. He didn't deserve to live, it's not like anyone cared about him anyways. He'd be doing everyone a favor by just disappearing. 

Time to do my favorite thing, Tyler could just hear Blurry say with a smile. 

Blurry had the ability to take over Tyler's body temporarily and today Tyler just didn't have the energy to stop him from doing what he wanted. The first time Blurry took over Tyler, Tyler freaked out and had a panic attack. The experience was fairly short as Tyler ended up passed out on the ground.

Tyler's arm reached for his desk drawer and pulled it open.

Hmmmmm, what should we try today Tyler boy? Blurry controlled his arm to sift through the drawer. Inside, it contained so many sharp objects that were put there just to harm Tyler. Blurry finally decided with the classic blade. Tyler had unscrewed it from a pencil sharpener months ago, and since then it had been put to good use.

Tyler closed his eyes and waited for Blurry to bring the burning sensation to his arm. Blurry dragged the cold blade against Tyler's wrist leaving a clean line behind. It took a couple seconds for the blood to start escaping the small incision but Blurry had already become impatient and opened Tyler up more slits. Blurry was laughing, enjoying the experience of Tyler's pain. He thrived off of it. Tyler just stared at his wrists as they became a bloody mess. His body went limp signifying that Blurry was done controlling Tyler.

You don't feel as much pain anymore from this one. Guess next time I'll either have to go deeper, use a bigger blade, or make more marks. Oh well. Today was a good day, wasn't it Tyler?, Blurry giggled at his own tormenting ways.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Blurry and stood up. He walked into his bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper. He swiped and dabbed away at the blood on his right wrist and tossed the bloodied paper into the toilet. He pressed the handle and watched the mess slide down the bowl. Tyler was used to this image as it had be happening more frequently.

Tyler walked back into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought of Josh again. This time his thoughts weren't disturbed by the evil voice in his head, and he relaxed. As he drifted off to sleep, his breath became slow and steady. He thought about getting to know everything about Josh, protecting him, just being with him. The dark haired boy slipped under the covers of sleep and he dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a long chapter! Once I started I couldn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I GOT BUSY, I APOLOGIZE.

Tyler woke up and reached to his nightstand for his phone. The time displayed 10:02. The screen also showed that he had three new messages.

Good morning, sunshine. I hope u got home well last nite I forgot to check oops - JOSH DUN ( 8:54 )

Ur probs still sleep but thats ok. txt me when u get up, lets hang again - JOSH DUN ( 9:00 )

this is probs really weird and annoyin so imma stop txting til u reply. k bye - JOSH DUN ( 9:05 )

Tyler smiled, he didn't mind the text messages. They actually made him really happy. He quickly replied back to Josh as he knew he was probably anxiously awaiting for a reply. 

Yeah, let's chill today. Your house again? - delivered ( 10:05 )

Tyler threw his comforter off of his body and stood up. He stretched his arms to the ceiling, his abdomen peeking out from under the hem of his lifted shirt. He dropped his arms with a loud exhale and took off his shirt. His wrists were still sensitive from the beating they took the night before and he was careful not to irritate them further. He rummaged around in his closet until he was satisfied with a plain black sweatshirt and khaki joggers. The small boy sat back down onto the bed and looked at his phone. 

sure, just walk right in whnevr - JOSH DUN ( 10:06 )

Tyler was giddy with excitement and he didn't know why. Josh just said they could hang out not get married, for Christ's sake. Tyler walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the small table by the door. There were two more pairs of shoes by the door signifying that his parents were home. They would sleep all day and then go out again later tonight and Tyler really didn't care. He slipped on his black Vans and walked to his car. It was a little warmer than yesterday but that still didn't stop the chills from running down Tyler's back as he slid into the cold interior of his truck.

Ten minutes later, Tyler was knocking on Josh's front door. He heard some shuffling, a loud bang, an "OH SHIT!", and then the door swung open. Josh was cradling his shin in his hand, possessing the stature of a flamingo. Tyler couldn't help but giggle.

"Dude, I said you could just walk in," Josh said as he rubbed his shin vigorously. Tyler stepped inside the warm apartment and plopped down on the couch. Josh soon followed after him.

"Sorry. I didn't want to be rude and intrude. Obviously, I should've just walked in. You could've avoided the injury then." Tyler reached over and rubbed Josh's shin playfully. He was warm to the touch and his grey sweatpants were soft as well. Tyler pulled his hand away, afraid of making the situation awkward.

"Wanna hit?" Josh asked as he grabbed a joint from his pocket. The boy always seemed to have at least one on him at all times. Without waiting for a reply from Tyler he lit it and passed it over. Tyler took a long drag and held it in his throat. He exhaled the smoke without coughing or wheezing and he was secretly proud of himself. Josh plucked it from Tyler's fingers and took the lit paper between his lips. Tyler watched in utter fascination as Josh blew smoke O's in the air. The two took turns taking hits until the blunt turned into a roach. 

"Damn, that was my last one," Josh said sadly. "It's whatever. I'll just call Beebo later, he can hook me up tomorrow." Tyler wasn't really paying attention to what Josh was saying but watching his lips move as he spoke. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Josh finally noticed where Tyler's line of vision was and he smirked. 

"What do I have something on my face?" Josh asked, rubbing his face with his hands. Tyler laughed as Josh struggled to remove the imaginary thing from his face. Josh finally gave up and leaned his head on Tyler's shoulder. 

"I'm tired now, goodnight." Josh closed his eyes and snored dramatically which made Tyler laugh even harder. "Your laugh is even cuter than when you're mad," Josh sat up and looked Tyler in the eyes.

"That doesn't even make sense Josh, go home you're high." Tyler was laughing so hard by this time, tears were streaming down his face. Josh laughed along with him until both of them finally took a deep breath and calmed down. Tyler looked over at Josh only to find him looking right back at him. Tyler slowly leaned forward and looked into Josh's eyes. There was suddenly no more hesitation, the drugs taking away all of Tyler's nerves. Josh closed the distance between the two and placed his lips onto Tyler's. 

Tyler leaned into the kiss even more, craving Josh's lips. Now that he had them, he was satisfied. Josh smiled into the kiss and pulled away. Tyler threw a pout his way and Josh laughed. 

"Shhh, I'm tired. I'm taking a nap," Josh leaned his head into Tyler's lap and he began stroking his hair. Josh's breathing slowed and Tyler knew he had finally fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN, sorry I took so long to update. I got really busy but hopefully I'll be updating more and more.

Tyler walked through the halls of the school with his hood up, avoid making eye contact with anyone. He really did not want to be in the cold building other than to see Josh again. The two had hung out all weekend and promised each other to continue to hang out more often. Blurryface obviously did not like this, Tyler was getting too close to someone. Blurry decided to let him continue the friendship though as it would hurt Tyler more in the end when he left Josh.

Tyler walked into his first period class and had a seat as his usual spot. The bell rang and he sat up, looking around the classroom for the familiar red haired boy. He never came. Tyler figured he just stayed home as it was the last day before break and it wasn't like they were learning anything in their classes. They were both seniors so they didn't have to take exams, there literally was no point in coming. Blurry decided to seize this opportunity as Tyler was disappointed in not seeing Josh.

See I told you he hated you. He thinks you're a freak and now he's avoiding you. This is why we should just die tonight, huh Tyler boy? Blurry hissed and Tyler could here him talk through a grin. I know exactly how we're going to do it, too. A nice big bottle of Tylenol, down your throat and off to bed we go. The night we fall asleep for eternity. Nobody will even know or care for that matter.

Tyler felt a tear fall down his face, cold and slow. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying, he wanted this. Was he crying over Josh? No, that couldn't be. He didn't have feelings for this kid. That kiss they had the other night, it meant nothing. They were both high off of their asses. 

The bell rang and interrupted Tyler from his thoughts. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and followed the herd of students walking out of the door. Tyler decided he had enough of school so he began to walk out to his car.

The sky was clear blue and the wind was harshly blowing against Tyler's bare face. He yanked open the door to his truck and jumped into the driver's seat. He put the keys into the ignition, flipping his wrist to try and turn the engine over. It clicked a few times, then gave up. Tyler tried a few more times, failing to start the engine. He groaned and slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"Having some trouble?" A voice laughed behind Tyler, causing him to scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOSH? YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK." Tyler swung his arm and punched Josh in the shoulder, the boy erupting into a fit of laughter. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I would surprise you," Josh said as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Here, lemme try it," Josh took the keys out of the ignition and then replaced them. He twisted hard and the engine of the old car roared to life.

"Hey, thanks. That saves me a walk in the cold." Tyler smiled at Josh. Josh looked into his eyes and quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Wha- What was that for?" Tyler stammered, not even trying to hide his surprise.

"I like you. A lot. That kiss, when we were high? I really meant it. The drugs just gave me enough courage to finally kiss you." Josh blushed as he explained, causing Tyler to blush as well.

"Oh, wow. That- I never would've expected you to actually like a fuck up like me," Tyler suddenly had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe Josh had just told him he liked him. The truth was, Tyler had a crush on Josh as well but he didn't want Blurry to find out. 

====================================================================================================

Blurryface was laughing manically, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Maybe I'll postpone our plans, I can work with this. Now that Tyler has something he actually cares about I can manipulate him and torture him to my heart's content. This is going to be fun, Blurry thought to himself. He didn't want Tyler to know his plans. It was a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO WHAT A CHAPTER AMIRIGHT LADIES? So I decided to let Blurry come out a lil at the end, tryin something new. Fluffy Joshler will riiiiiiiiise. Anyways, leave kudos and comment down below, I love to hear your thoughts and comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES sorry it took me so long to update y'all lmaoooo. I got really busy and unfortunately this isn't high on my list of priorities. (( also, I was thinking of writing a story where Tyler has ana? idk comment below and leave some kudos pls !! ))

It was the first day of winter break and Tyler was relieved. It seemed to have taken forever to arrive and finally it was here. He couldn't wait to spend all week with Josh, probably getting high together and making out. Hopefully Blurryface didn't have other plans for Tyler.

Tyler sat on the edge of his bed holding the all too familiar blade in his hand. Flipping the cool piece of metal between his fingers, with a sigh he placed on his bedside table. He got up from his bed with tears in his eyes and exited his bedroom. Tyler's room was a toxic place because once he shut the door, all of his emotions and thoughts were trapped inside with nowhere to go. They circled and chased him throughout the house so the boy grabbed his keys and decided to go to Josh's apartment. He texted Josh once he was in the front seat of his car that he was on his way, then shifted his car into reverse and began the short drive over to Josh's.

=====================================================================================================================

Josh opened his front door and embraced Tyler's small body in his arms. He smelled like lavender and cologne, an intoxicating mixture of scents that drove Josh crazy. 

"Hey, can we move into the room? It's a little chilly out here," Tyler asked. Josh hadn't realized that they were still standing in the open doorway.

"Yeah, sorry." Josh laughed as he grabbed Tyler's waist and pulled him inside the warm living room. Tyler blushed, suddenly feeling shy. Josh hadn't ever really touched Tyler like that and it drove him crazy. Tyler looked into the boy's eyes and saw that they were red-rimmed and slightly bloodshot.

"Man, did you light up without me?" Tyler whined. Now he was going to have to play catch-up to Josh, which wasn't very fair as Josh smoked like a chimney.

"Yeah, sorry. You know, wake and bake!" Josh erupted into a fit of giggles and fell onto the couch behind him. Tyler fell over next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Josh pulled a blunt from his sweatshirt pocket. 

"Damn, your pocket never seems to run out of supplies does it?" Tyler asked as he flicked the wheel of the lighter with his thumb. The glow of the flame illuminated his face and warmed his nose. The smell of cannabis became evermore potent in the room, smoke billowing from Tyler's mouth as he exhaled. Josh tried to steal the blunt from Tyler's hand but was unsuccessful. 

"No, I have to play catch-up since you got high before me. This one is mine," Tyler said as he took a sharp inhale. The paper shrunk in size as the end of the blunt glowed brighter. 

The two boys sat in silence as Tyler finished his weed, reaching the point of bliss Josh had earlier achieved. Josh stood up and moved over to the stereo system underneath his television set. He retrieved the auxiliary chord from the ground and proceeded to slide it into the headphone jack of his phone. He scrolled through his playlist for a minute until he finally picked a song. Tyler leaned his head back on the couch and waited as the first soft notes of the song began. It was some electric song he had never heard of before, but he didn't care as he wasn't really listening. 

Josh had made his way back to the couch and sat down in Tyler lap.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Tyler questioned as he opened one eye to look at the boy. 

"Nothing. You just look so pretty. I just want to kiss you." Josh leaned forward and placed his lips on Tyler's. They were moist and his breath smelled of marijuana.

Tyler took Josh's lips in between his own, sucking them gently in and out. Josh opened his mouth and Tyler slipped his tongue in, causing Josh to moan. This made Tyler's dick twitch in his sweatpants, causing him to worry if Josh had felt it or not. Josh just proceeded to slide his own tongue into Tyler's mouth, tasting the remnants of weed on his cheeks. Josh swung his legs over from and straddled Tyler's lap causing Tyler's dick to become even harder.

"Josh," Tyler managed to muffle from behind Josh's mouth.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" Josh rocked back on Tyler's lap with a pout on his face.

"No, baby. You're not doing anything wrong. I just think we should wait until we take things a little farther. At least until we're a little bit more sober." Josh just put his head on Tyler chest. He was a little disappointed but Tyler decided he would get over it. He rubbed the boy's back until he finally picked him up and rearranged him on the couch. 

"I should probably get home, I have to eat dinner soon." Tyler got up to leave but Josh grabbed his hand, restricting him to do so.

"No, stay the night. You're not capable of driving a car so you can sleep in my bed with me." Josh pulled him over to the queen sized mattress that resided in the corner of the large room. Josh picked Tyler up and placed him on the bed, rolling after him. They both snuggled under the warm comforter and slid close to each other. Josh snaked his arm over Tyler's body and he pulled the small boy to his chest. They both fell asleep content with the position they had put themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO PLAY HOW MANY WAYS CAN JOSHLERSUS SAY MARIJUANA LMAOOOO. Sorry this chapter wasn't really smutty but maybe the next one will be 0_o but honestly I don't know how to write smut lmaoooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic so bare with me. I'll probably be updating every night or every other night because I don't have a life lmao


End file.
